guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KyleH
Hai 2 u RT | Talk 19:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Long time, no talk. ;) --KyleH (talk) 19:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :: :P RT | Talk 19:27, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you could address the ad placement problem that I posted-- (Talk) ( ) 19:40, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I'd like to let you know that as aggressive as i seem, i actually harbor a fair bit of respect for you. I understand your job is to speak to us and keep us informed, and people in your position often get the jerks(Such as myself) barking at you. You've handled it well and you keep your cool.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 00:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I appreciate your sentiment, and likewise I understand your position as well. GuildWiki still has a great community, and at this point we're really trying to support it in any way possible. For the time being, however, it really seems like the best course of action is just to try to maintain the status quo with as few changes as possible. For support reasons, it was necessary migrate to the main Wikia code, and it will be necessary to merge the user database as well, but other than that we're trying to kind of just leave everything as is ... which meant changing back to the old theme. --KyleH (talk) 06:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::On that note, when exactly will the databases be merged? A ballpark estimate would be fine. 06:46, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::I believe that it will be this week, but I do not know that for certain. I'll check on that and post an update when I have more information. --KyleH (talk) 07:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That would be great, thanks for taking the time. 07:41, 14 April 2008 (UTC) A little assistance Hello KyleH, I am not quite sure who is the proper person to contact about this, but I figure since you're basically our PR-with-Wikia guy I may as well notify you. Something seems to have changed without anyone noticing, but as Bureaucrat I have lost my powers to remove adminship and more generally my access to the user rights adjustment form. All I can do is promote people; only "staff" and "Stewards" can set bot status, desysop, set staff flags, etc. This is a problem for two reasons: (1) the position of Bureaucrat becomes quite a bit weaker without equal power to promote and unpromote (it makes GW:ADMIN not work so well); and (2) with all due respect, it is my authority and not Wikia's that should be handling user rights, as the Wikia staff are not qualified to make such decisions, being mostly uninvolved with the community and the general state of things beyond technical issues. (That being said though, since they are your servers, bot status may be your domain. Not sure.) Thanks for your time, and I hope you can forward this to the relevant authorities. I continue to appreciate your patience with us. :) (T/ ) 03:55, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi Entropy. I agree with you completely that the kinds of decisions that you are talking about lie entirely within the community, and we have no intention of infringing upon your right to make them. While you only have the technical ability to promote someone to sysop yourself, please understand that the other tools, such as removing a sysop or adding or removing a bot flag, are still available to you. The only difference is that you must ask a staff member to do it for you. This is for a number of reasons, but it mainly comes down to some technical challenges created by the shared user database, as well as the fact that the tools were designed for a slightly different kind of community. We are currently investigating some options to make more tools available to bureaucrats in certain situations; however, I do not know if or when they will become available. I will, however, convey your concerns to the appropriate people. In the mean time, the Wikia staff is at your service for any kind of request. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, email the community team, or join the Wikia IRC channel. I know this is a bit of an inconvenience and a departure from your normal procedure, but please rest assured that we have no intention of imposing our standards upon your wiki. --KyleH (talk) 04:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for understanding my concerns, Kyle. I am also glad to hear that this is a database issue and not some sort of sinister shady plot to undermine our administration. ;) Just kidding of course. For my convenience, and in fact for everyone, would you mind giving me a list of all the Wikia staff members who are here? I only know a handful, and some still have redlink pages so you couldn't identify them anyways. Thank you again. (T/ ) 05:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Sure. You can find the full list of staff here. On the gaming team, I'm the community guy, Doug is the marketing guy, and Angie is our boss. You'll also see Angela, Sannse, and Catherine from the Community Team. From the tech team, Eloy moved you to the new Wikia software, and TOR will be working to migrate the user database (I'll have more about that soon). If you have any requests or need assistance, your best bet is to give me a yell or contact the Community Team. :::On rare occasion, you may also see people with a "helper" or "janitor" flag. Helpers are contractors or interns working for the gaming or entertainment teams, and mostly help get new wikis off the ground or launch new features. Janitors are trusted volunteers who have special tools to combat cross-wiki spam and vandalism. Both of these groups will have rights equivalent to "sysop" on your wiki, but will rarely ever use them. (More information is available on the Janitors page.) :::I hope that answers your question. Let me know if anything is unclear or if you have any other questions. --KyleH (talk) 04:14, 17 April 2008 (UTC) bot access Another sysop and I have registered bot accounts that we would like to have added to the Bots usergroup. We will be using these accounts for various automated maintenance tasks - his initially to certain templates, and mine to rewrite a number of redlinks to point to an external site (which used to comprise an internal namespace but was split off to form its own wiki). *My bot account is User:Bot ishmael *User:Randomtime's bot account is User:RT bot —Dr Ishmael 21:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Done! However, I'm just the person with the button--I don't actually make the decision to grant or deny bot access. In the future, please get Entropy's blessing first (or go through whatever approval method the community determines is best). Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 04:24, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Third bot, Entropy already knows about it. :p. Just got it working, and was wondering if I could get +bot. I'm not totally sure what exactly it is that its done, but RT says "Get bot before continuing" so.. /ask :p — Warw/Wick 18:00, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::This is the bot, I'll go get Entropy's Blessing..Thingy :p MayBot 18:34, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Entropy didn't say no :p. I'm not sure what she was actually saying, but bump. :p — Warw/Wick 19:48, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::::She didn't say yes. You aren't getting your bot flag. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:43, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: :::::::Entropy is still alive, so go get her to say yes. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:09, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Usernames Awhile back, you posted a 'username survey' to see how many people already had their name registed on wikia and how many GWiki usernames were registed on wikia by different users. That got archived along with a load of other stuff, so er, whats happening with that? Are the username databases still being merged? if so do you know when that will be?-- - (Talk/ ) 17:40, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Yup, it's happening, and I just gathered the last of the details for it. I'll be posting about that shortly. --KyleH (talk) 17:42, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I would like to direct your attention to this in request for clarification-- - (Talk/ ) 16:56, 30 April 2008 (UTC)